So Much For an Ordinary Life
by Megilindir
Summary: Kikona is your normal teenager that just wanted to get a normal life and move away from her aunt. However soon she's thrown into a whole diffrent world and a whole new destiny as she finds out who she is and what happened to her favorite heroes. PRE FOTR
1. A Cinderella Story

Hi, I'm Elven Angel Pirate Chick and I'm a new fanfic author so give me a break although I've read many stories.

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ 1ST:Anyways well this is an AU(Alternate Universe). You see I've been writing a book and I wanted to see if people would like it and so I decided to cross it over with LOTR. Only the names places and a few other things will be changed. K. I'll keep you updated with what I've changed and who's who.

And btw I own no lotr stuff. I know sad isn't it.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

**Chapter one: A Cinderella Story**

A young girl sat in a large oak tree reading out of a brown leather bound book with gold leaves engraved on it. It was one of her favorites. The book told of eight heroes that protected an enchanted world filled with fantasy and wonder.

The legend said that the heroes overthrew the dark lord and restored peace to the land, only in the process were never seen again. This part always seemed to disturb her a little. She had read many books that had endings like that, but none of them made her as depressed as that one did. She guessed it was because it was her favorite story. This was her sixth time reading it and she was almost at her favorite part, where the heroes meet the Dark Lord- The Heroes were sneaking through the forest near the dark tower, ready to fight any coming evil, when...

"Kikona!" She heard her cousin bellow. "Kikona! Come here right now! It's almost time for school and you still have to iron our clothes and do our homework!" Her other cousin yelled. Kikona ignored them and tried to keep reading. "Fine Kikona! Let's just see what mom has to say!"

Kikona slammed her book shut, and carefully climbed down the tree. She knew she had to hurry before her twin cousins reached her aunt Claire first, and told some lie to get her in trouble. Aunt Claire would believe anything her "darling" twin daughters, Cate and Cloe, said. They hated Kikona like she was some loathsome slug, and unfortunately she had to live with them. Ever since her parents had died everything had come crashing down, and she remembered the exact day.

_It was third grade. They had just come in from recess and she was wearing her new pink dress her mom had picked out. She was talking to her best friend, Amanda, when her teacher got an unexpected phone call. "I'm so sorry, Kikona" The teacher had said as she kneeled to hug her. "Your parents were just killed in a car crash." She was sent home early that day and was soon picked up by Aunt Claire. She cried for months after that._

Kikona looked up at the sky, through the leaves of a tree. It was so beautiful that morning. Everything was bathed in rays of light. She walked through the wide trail, her aunt's mansion in view. The mansion that used to belong to her parents. Kikona ran over the fields of fresh green grass, past the barn, through the garden, and up the stone stairs before opening one of the large glass doors that led inside.

"There she is, Mother" Cloe stated just as she came in. Kikona looked at her aunt and knew she wasn't pleased. _'Like she ever is.' _she thought. "Kikona! Why aren't the chores done?" Aunt Claire asked sharply. "Yeah" Her cousins added in a sassy kinda way. Kikona's gaze fell to the stone floor. "Well? I'm waiting" She didn't have to look up to know Cloe and Cate were smiling. "I was reading" She said finally, and it looked as though aunt Claire would explode. "Reading!" She yelled. "Reading! You had chores to do and you were reading!" Aunt Claire took a deep breath. _'I'm surprised she hasn't started that sob story of how she took me in from the "goodness" of her heart.'_ Kikona thought. Then aunt Claire spoke again "We took you in from the goodness of our hearts and this is how you repay us?" _'Spoke too soon.'_ At that moment the door bell rang. "Go upstairs and get ready for school." Aunt Claire said quietly as she straightened her clothes to go answer the door. Cate and Cloe frowned at the fact she wasn't punished more severely.

Kikona walked up the stairs and into her room, which was one of many in the entire house. They had thirty-four bathrooms and fifty-five bedrooms on the second floor. Their was a library and a small gym room along with the kitchen, living room, and every thing else in a normal house on the first floor, not to mention two large sets of stairs on each side of the house.

Kikona ran into her room and grabbed her favorite pair of jeans and a green striped shirt from the bed, which she quickly put on. Then she took her brush and combed her long wavy brown hair. After she was done, Kikona walked to her large writing desk and picked up a few books and papers, not to mention the book of the eight heroes, before stuffing them in her backpack and running down the stairs. Aunt Claire and the twins were already dressed and waiting. "Well its about time, Kikona." Her aunt said sternly.

"Did you do our homework?" asked Cloe quietly, as her mother left. Kikona pulled a bunch of papers from her backpack and handed them to her. Cloe grinned. "Good, at least you can do something right. What about our reports on Norway and Sweden?" Kikona looked confused. "Reports? What reports?" Cloe put her hands on her hips. "The reports that are due Thursday." Kikona still looked clueless. "Look, Kikona, You had better have those reports done by tomorrow, so we can have extra credit for having it a day early." said Cloe. "Yeah, or else." added Cate smiling at her older sister. Even though they were twins, Cloe was older by five minutes. "Or else, what?" asked Kikona already having an idea of what they were thinking. "Or else, we'll tell mom that you're not doing your job. And she'll have oh so much fun locking you in your room..." said Cloe but was interrupted by Cate. "Yeah, especially since the fall dance is coming up." she said "Not like anyone would ask you!" Cloe said laughing with her twin.

Kikona walked around them and out the front door. Unlike Cate and Cloe, who drove to school, she had to walk. Even though her aunt was forced by the law to let her take driver's ed, and even though she passed with flying colors and got her driver's license, her aunt didn't buy her a car and rarely let her drive. Kikona heard her cousins rev the gas of their 98' red corvette, and drive off down the dirt driveway. "Have fun walking, Loser!" Cloe yelled as they sped onto the road. Kikona ignored them and kept walking, if she hurried maybe she could catch the bus to school.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

She didn't catch the bus. Turns out they switched drivers that morning and the new one couldn't find the way to her bus stop. Which means if he ever did find it everyone there was guaranteed to be late. Instead of waiting, she decided to just run to school; maybe she could still be on time. Unfortunately she was not on time and just to her luck it had rained almost the entire trip there. She was soaked from head to toe.

Kikona trudged to her first class, math, leaving small puddles of water with every step. It wouldn't have been so bad if Cate and Cloe weren't in that class with her. She could imagine what they would say, and what the teacher would do when she walked in. She would probably get a referral or detention, since this wasn't the first time. Kikona opened the door to the classroom and quietly took her seat on the far side of the room. Everyone had stopped what they had been doing when she walked in.

"Miss Johnson, You realize this is the ninth time you've been late for this semester." Said her teacher Mr. Smith. "Yes, sir" She answered. "And you realize you will serve a detention because of it." Kikona nodded. Cloe raised her hand and put on her sweet girl act. "Yes, Cloe?" asked Mr. Smith. "Well, Sir, Maybe her car broke down!" She said with a smile. Everyone giggled except Kikona's two best friends, Kyle and Amanda. It seemed Cate and Cloe had told the entire school she didn't have a car, which would have been okay if this wasn't a rich high school and everyone had a car. "Or maybe it was stolen!" Added Cate now laughing with the entire class. "OK, That's enough! I'll hear no more of it! Back to math class." yelled Mr. Smith. Kikona took out her books and waited for the class to end.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Ring! Ring!_ Kikona sighed as the school bell rang. Finally it was over. She gathered her books, about to join her friends, when Cloe bumped into her causing her books to fall to the ground. Cloe smirked at her before running back to her friends. Kikona knelt down to pick up her books, but was stopped by Amanda and Kyle "Are you OK?" asked Amanda, bending down to help her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She answered quietly, as they walked out into the hall. Kikona didn't say anything the whole way to their lockers. Then Kyle spoke "Hey I'm sorry Cloe and Cate did that to you." He said quietly "Its OK. They do it all the time." Kikona put her math books away and grabbed her English book. " Yeah but you shouldn't have to deal with that." answered Amanda, looking her straight in the eyes. "You deserve better." Kikona turned her gaze to the floor. "I gotta go. I'm late for class." she said as the bell rang. They watched her turn the corner before walking to Literature class. "She just needs time. She'll be over everything tomorrow." said Amanda "She just needs time."

The rest of the day Kikona couldn't pay attention in any of her classes, and kept staring at the clock on the back wall. During her last class Kikona put her head down on her desk. _'Just for a little while' _she thought as her eyelids began to drop. After a few minutes she began to dream-

_She was running through the forest. Running away from something. She tried to run faster, but her legs felt as heavy as lead, and the monster seemed to be catching up. Kikona felt her sides cramping up and her breath coming out in gasps. She knew she wouldn't be able to run much longer. Now that she thought about it why was she running from it and why was it chasing her? _

_Kikona was about to give up and find out why, when she saw some sort of man-made under ground cave. From far away the top looked only like a huge flat rock, but as she got closer she saw that there was a small opening under it with rock stairs leading deep under ground. Without another thought, she ran down them hoping the monster was too big to fit. Within minutes Kikona reached the end of the spiral stairs, only to find out it was not a cave, but a house. 'How interesting' she thought as she roamed around. It looked as though whoever lived there was only planning on leaving for a moment. There were bright candles, books upon books lying on a large wooden table, most lying unopened, and something delicious cooking over a roaring fire. It also had some furniture like a chair or two and a small bed against the wall. Kikona backed up trying to get a view of the whole thing, but soon ran into something sharp._

"_Ouch!' she said as she felt it poke her in the back. Kikona turned expecting to see the edge of a table or chair, but what she saw made her gasp. There were statues, beautiful statues, standing in large corner. They looked like warriors prepared for battle, each different in their own way. Most of them carried swords, except for one who carried a spear and axe, and one carried a bow and arrows and twin daggers strapped to his back. Kikona thought they were amazing. Every detail in place. Their emotions were flawless, anger and sadness, and some even confusion. They were almost like real people. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Kikona turned around unable to move. She closed her eyes, expecting the monster to rip her to shreds, only it never came. Slowly she opened her eyes to see a young man .He was probably in his late twenties. He wore the strangest clothes, like no one she'd ever seen before. Kikona sighed, glad he wasn't the monster. _

"_Excuse me, Sir?" She asked, walking over to him. The man seemed to ignore her as he went passed her and towards the table. "Excuse me, Sir?" She asked a little louder as she waved her hand in his face, but again he ignored her and began searching through the books and papers. "What am I? Invisible?" She asked sarcastically. Then it clicked, maybe she really was invisible. Kikona waved her hand in his face again, but still he kept searching through the papers. "Where is it?" He asked in frustration. 'What's he looking for?' she thought, giving up on talking aloud. Kikona scanned through the stack of papers. Maybe there was something to tell her what he was looking for. She was about to pick up one of the books, when... "Kikona!"_

Kikona's eyes fluttered open. She looked around. Everyone was leaving. "Hey, sleepy head" said Amanda with a smile. "Hey" She replied as silence slipped into the room. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." said Amanda turning to leave. Kikona stood up. "Wait!" She cried, as she grabbed her friend's shoulder. Amanda turned around and looked at Kikona. "Look, I'm sorry for acting like that. I guess I'm just tired." she said quietly. Amanda smiled. "It's ok. I know Cate and Cloe act like total jerks to you 24/ 7. And when they're not after you they're digging down someone else's throat." Kikona smiled, hugging her best friend. "So are we cool?" she asked letting Amanda go. "Like we ever weren't." replied Amanda. "Come on. Lets go home." said Kikona as they walked out of the room.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

It was about five o' clock when they saw the mansion on the horizon. "This is my stop." said Kikona quietly, as Amanda stopped her small silver car at the beginning of the dirt road. "Thanks for the ride." she said, grabbing her backpack from the back seat. "Anytime!" replied Amanda with a smile. Kikona watched as she drove away, before walking up the long road that led to the house. She imagined what her aunt would say, when she walked in late. Aunt Claire would yell and accept no excuses, while the twins grinned evilly. Kikona would probably be grounded. She sighed. Life wasn't fair.

Kikona stared blankly at the dirt, till she reached the house. Kikona took a deep breath before unlocking the front door, hoping maybe, just maybe, Aunt Claire would be late from work. "Aunt Claire! I'm home" she yelled. No answer. "Hello!" She closed the door and walked to the kitchen, setting her backpack, keys, and notebooks on a chair as she past. She opened a bottle of cold water, before she noticed a note on the kitchen counter-

_Kikona,_

_The girls and I went shopping and won't be back till later. Do the chores and all of your homework, including Cate and Cloe's, they just got their nails done and it would be just horrible if anything happened to them. _

'Just horrible, I'm sure.' Kikona thought sarcastically before reading the rest.

_And if you do a good job, I might consider letting you go to that big dance the girls keep talking about._

_- Aunt Claire_

Kikona smirked. No aunt Claire or the twins to yell at her for a while, and she may get to go to the fall dance. "I guess things are looking up." she said to herself, grabbing her stuff and walking up stairs to her room. 'I guess I'll do the chores first, then our homework, and then I'll ride Stardust." She thought longingly, wanting, more than anything, to ride her blond mustang. But she knew if she did, before doing any of her chores, she'd probably stay out to long, and Aunt Claire would not only band her from going to the dance, but she'd sell Stardust as well. And if that happened Kikona didn't know what she'd do. Stardust was the last thing her parents had given her before the crash. Stardust was the last, true family Kikona had left. 'Well then. It's settled. I'll do everything first, then ride Stardust." She thought, sitting down at her computer desk. 'But first those reports on Norway and Sweden."

_Three hours later..._

_Ding! Ding!_ Kikona quickly ran down the stairs to answer the door. It was probably Aunt Claire and the girls. Thankfully, she had just finished the homework and chores, but not without seeing Stardust in between. "Hurry up, Kikona!" Cloe yelled as Kikona opened the door. Cate handed her two of the most beautiful elegant dresses she had ever seen. "Put those in the girls' closet." said Aunt Claire, not even bothering to say 'hello'. Quietly, she carried out the task, wishing she could have gone.

Kikona didn't think she could feel any worse than she already did, when it happened. "Kikona!" Aunt Claire said sharply as she walked down the stairs. She stopped. "Yes?" Aunt Claire stared at her. "Why didn't you start painting the gym?" She asked almost sweetly. Almost. Kikona stared at her blankly. "What do you mean?" she asked, confusion evident in her voice. At this Aunt Claire forced a giggle. "Well what do you think I mean?" Kikona stuttered. "But...But you didn't ask me to." Aunt Claire frowned. "Kikona we took you in when you had no one else. And you can't paint a gym!" she questioned.

Kikona knew the real reason Aunt Claire took her in wasn't cause she cared about her, but because she wanted every cent of the fortune her parents had. "I...I didn't know..." she started, but Aunt Claire interrupted. "Kikona, If you couldn't even do that then I guess you can forget about the dance." Cate and Cloe grinned, but that was nothing compared to what was about to happen. "And that stupid animal in the barn, you can say goodbye to her too..." Kikona's heart stopped. Aunt Claire kept talking, but she seemed too far away for her to hear. After everything she had ever gone through from Aunt Claire, this was the absolute worst., and finally she couldn't take it anymore. "You never listen!" Kikona said, continuing down the stairs towards her. Aunt Claire turned around. "What?" she asked. "I said 'You never listen' to me." Kikona said with a new found confidence. "Look, Kikona, All we have to do is sign the papers and they'll send you to boot camp..." Aunt Claire started, but Kikona didn't listen as she went up the stairs, grabbed her purple backpack, and walked out the back glass doors.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

So what do ya think? And yes I want an honest review. Oh and if you gonna be nasty and sarcastic about it don't even bother. I'll post chapter 2 some time next week. If I get reviews I'll post the chapters faster.

Later,

Elven Angel Pirate Chick


	2. A Walk in the Forest

****

Hey it's me again.

Thanks to **kermitsmind**, **MCross** and **Lady Galriee **for being the first reviewers. Thanx.

Disclaimer: c ch.1

****

Anyways on with the story.

****

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

**Chapter Two: A Walk in the Forest**

Kikona walked across the field and towards the barn. 'There's no way I'm leaving you here.' She thought as she saddled Stardust and walked out of the barn. Even though she was only leaving for a few hours, after what Aunt Claire said, she couldn't leave her horse here. Kikona knew she probably shouldn't go into the forest at night, but that was the only place Aunt Claire wouldn't find her, and she needed some time to think.

"Come on, Stardust." she whispered in her horse's ear, as they reached the entrance to the forest. At first Stardust didn't want to move, but after a few minutes, obeyed, and walked down the dark trail. Kikona was glad that the moon was bright tonight, making it easier to see everything around her. She was deep in the forest when suddenly something moved out of the corner of her eye. She spun around, but nothing was there except the shadows of the trees. 'That was odd.' she thought, but after a few minutes dismissed it and moved on.

Soon later she saw it again, but this time she was almost positive she saw something moving in the shadows. Now she was freaking out. She was about to gallop straight back to the house, when she saw a huge flat rock slightly covering an opening deep into the ground. "Just like my dream." she whispered to herself. Suddenly some sort of Shadow creature ran past them. Stardust reared up and knocked Kikona to the forest floor, before darting away. Kikona stood up and ran towards the huge rock, knowing that Stardust would run back to the barn. She hoped that like in her dream it was also an underground cave. To her luck, it was. Kikona quickly ran down that spiral stairs, remembering the roaring fire and the wonderful rich aroma, but when she got to the end, was greeted with only darkness.

Kikona pulled out her flashlight, surprised at what she saw. It looked like nobody had been there in years. Cobwebs and dust covered everything. Kikona set her backpack on the bed, pulled out her camping lighter and lit the candles. 'That's better.' she thought, putting her flashlight away. Kikona looked around. Maybe the book she was about to pick up in her dream was still there. The problem was, when she last came in her dream, the young man was still living here, and the book was lying on the table. Now, practically anything could have happened to it.

Kikona scanned through the bookcase, until she found what she was looking for. She pulled it off the shelf and blew the dust off. There was nothing written on the front and it was almost worn out. She opened it and frowned. It was completely blank! "Great. The book I wanted to read can't be read." she thought wryly, as she shut it.

Kikona walked over to the statues, but for so odd reason still kept the book in her hands. She gazed at them, mostly at the one to her right. Whoever the artist was, had done an excellent job. He held his bow, ready to fire, his eyes, filled with anger and determination, his arms were covered with cuts and what looked to be blood, and the twin daggers on his back weren't completely in their sheaths, indicating he had just put them back, in a rush. Kikona thought he was rather handsome. She wiped off some of the dust on his face off on her jacket.

At that moment, a dark figure came down the stairs, but Kikona didn't notice, she just kept staring at the statue. "He can't save you." whispered a voice from behind her. Kikona spun around to face the speaker. He wore long black robes and a long black hood that covered his face. Kikona subconsciously took a step back and bumped into the statue. This figure was giving her an eerie feeling, one she couldn't place. "Your name is Kikona, is it not?" He asked taking a step forward.

Kikona backed into the warrior, trying to put as much space between her and the figure. How did he know her name? "I take that as a 'yes'." he said walking to the table next to the wall. he picked up a book and casually looked through it. "How do you like living with your aunt?" She didn't answer, all she wanted to do was escape, but this figure was too close to the stairs. He put the book down. "I'm going to kill you, you know." He said quietly. As soon as the words left his mouth, he lifted his arm and a large needle- like knife flew out of his sleeve and towards her neck. But years of Cate and Cloe throwing things at her in elementary school had made her ready. Kikona ducked towards the fireplace, but wasn't fast enough. She cried out as the knife bit into her shoulder.

The figure frowned a little, but smiled when the knife had gotten close to the desired effect. Suddenly a strong wind spun around the room. He laughed evilly, as the wind grew darker and darker. Kikona clenched her teeth as she pulled the dagger out. Normally, she would have screamed, but right now she had to get out of here. Kikona crawled under the wind, until she got to the stairs. She grabbed the wall with her left hand as she stood up. Her eyes were slightly clouded with pain. She had never been stabbed before and it burned like fire. Kikona clutched her shoulder as she ran up the stairs and into the new morning light.

As soon as she left, the wind in the house died down until it disappeared. The figure lowered his hands and walked towards the statues. "Now for you boys." he whispered as he raised his staff.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Kikona's breath was coming out in ragged gasps now. She couldn't run much longer, but still she had to try. The blood in her shoulder was leaking through her clothes and on her hand. She had no idea where she was going. Nothing looked familiar. Kikona was sure she would die. She looked back to see if the figure was following, when suddenly she ran into something kinda soft. She turned her head as she fell to the ground.

"Are you all right?" asked a short middle- aged woman kindly, and it became evident that she was the soft object she had run into. But who would be in the middle of the forest. "Are you all right?" the lady asked again. Kikona backed up. Suddenly a hand softly tapped her shoulder. Kikona almost screamed. She had been paying so much attention to the lady in front of her that she didn't notice people walk up from behind her. She turned around and gasped.

"Let me help you with that." said a young man as he crouched and pointed to her shoulder. His other six companions stood around her. She backed up. This was just too weird. He looked exactly like the statue she had been staring at earlier. She found trust in his deep blue eyes, but the days events finally caught up with her and she did something she had never done before- she fainted.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

****

There you go. ch.2 and all it's glory. hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's a little short.

Remember reviews make the chapters come faster

Till next time,

Elven Angel Pirate Chick


	3. Just a Dream

**Hey! Sorry I've been gone so long. My computer broke down and I had to get a new one, but I'm finally back.**

**Thanx to my reviewers: Lady Galriee, GweneieveGreenleaf, Queen of Monkey Magic, Faerlain, ****Padme4000, Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona, and Love Life Angel**

**Oh special Note: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Faerlain. This one's for you!**

****

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Chapter Three: Just a Dream

"It's a nice day today." said Lila quietly as she pulled back the drapes, and opened the glass doors to the balcony. She stood there awhile, letting the breeze fly through her curly brown hair, before turning back to the bed, where a young girl lay.

Ever since the girl had run into her, Lila had felt a strange motherly compassion for her. Lila walked to the bed, pulled the covers up to her neck, and kissed the girl on the forehead. "I hope you awaken soon, pen tithen." she whispered quietly,

"Tenna' san' quel kaima." Lila stayed a second longer before walking out into the hall. She looked at the girl once more to make sure she was asleep before quietly shutting the door.

She was glad they had found her when they did, because if they hadn't, she would have died of that shoulder wound. Lila wondered where the girl could have gotten a wound like that and what was she was doing in the forest all alone. Maybe she was from a small human settlement close to the border, but there were only a few (seeing most humans lived near human countries, not Elven) and she had visited all of them recently, but this girl was unfamiliar to her.

"Lady Lila!" called an elf with dark brown hair.

"Lord Elrond" she answered, curtsying.

Elrond smiled. "There is no need to be so formal, Mellon nin." he said kindly. Lila looked up at him. He was a good foot taller then her, but almost everyone else in the country as well, seeing she was a morf and only four feet tall.

"Then there is no need to call me 'lady'." she answered quietly. He smiled once again. "Very well, Lila. Has the girl awoken yet?" He asked seriously.

Lila glanced back at the room the girl recently occupied. "No. She has lost much blood and the knife almost sliced through her collarbone." she said with a frown.

Elrond grimaced. He had gone into many battles and had received many wounds like that. He knew that when she awoke, she would be in great pain. "Have you found anything regarding where she came from?" he asked.

" No, but she wears the strangest clothing, my lord, like no one in all of Arda." Lila answered in a almost shocked tone of voice. Elrond frowned and looked at the stone floor. "Then we shall have to wait and ask her." he said quietly.

"You didn't come here just to ask about the girl, did you." It was more of a statement than a question. Elrond looked up with a smirk. "It's almost midday and everyone is at the lunch table except you and Legolas." he said with mirth in his voice. Lila grinned, knowing exactly where he was.

"That boy. I could leave him on the archery field for a hundred years and come back and he'd think it was only and hour." Elrond laughed. "Maybe we should try that sometime." Lila shook her head. "I suppose I should go get him." With that said she walked out the palace doors and towards the archery fields.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

It took her a good five minutes and sure enough there he was shooting arrow after arrow. She stood there awhile and stared at him. He had grown so much over the years. Lila could remember Elrond carrying a small baby in his arms, explaining to her how his mother had died of childbirth. She had asked to hold him and instantly fell in love with him. The boy had smiled up at her with his wide blue eyes. She had named him Legolas but usually called him Lego for short.

After a minute or so she approached him as quiet as possible. He used to try and sneaked up on her when he was younger, (seeing he was an elf and could walk soundlessly from place to place) but now she wanted to turn the tables. It was working well until...

"It's not a good idea to try and sneak up on people with their backs turned and a bow in their hands." he said as he shot his last arrow, splitting his old one in half. She smiled "No. I suppose it's not. But as I recall that never used to seem to stop you." he smiled back "No. And it always resulted in a very long lecture from Elrond." he paused and looked at her "It's fun having a morf for a mother."

After the words left his mouth, he dropped to one knee and hugged her. Lila smiled. He had started doing that ever since she had complained that he was growing up entirely too fast. It always made her feel like he was her little boy again.

They stood there for a moment, before Lila let go. "It's lunch time, Lego." He stood with a confused look. "Lunch time? But I just got out here. It can't be lunch time." Lila smiled recalling her conversation with Elrond earlier.

"Legolas, You came out here at seven o' clock after breakfast. It's been five hours sweet pea." she said turning his face to look at the horizon. "Oh." he breathed, before looking down at her. "But I thought..." she chuckled. "Yes, I know, sweetheart." she said as she took his hand and led him off the field.

That evening…………

Legolas grinned as he walked down the hall. 'I may be a warrior but who said I couldn't have any fun?' he thought mischievously. This was going to be perfect. Elrohir and Elladan would never know it was him. He was almost there when suddenly he heard voices coming his way.

"Elrohir and Elladan." He whispered to himself. Legolas franticly looked for a place to hide, but quickly settled for the room to his right. He dashed inside and leaned against the door, patiently waiting for them to pass. He was so intently listening to the people in the hall, he didn't notice someone stirring in the bed. He gasped as he heard a moan from under the covers. He hadn't realized somebody was in this part of the healing wing.

Legolas stared as the figure sat up revealing a young girl about his age. The girl clutched her injured shoulder, oblivious that someone else was in the room. Lego immediately recognized her as the girl he had met in the forest.

After a minute or so the girl opened her eyes and looked up. She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the light as she looked around the room. Finally her gaze rested on Legolas, shock, confusion, and a little fear in her eyes as she realized she didn't know where she was, with a complete stranger in her room.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'This is all just a dream.' She thought. 'When I open my eyes I'll be back in my room.' With another deep breath, she opened her eyes, but nothing changed. "Fine. Dumb brain. I'll play your stupid tricks." She whispered to herself. The boy gave her an odd look, but said nothing.

Kikona stared at him. 'Why does he keep appearing in my dreams? First the underground house, then the forest and now a strange room I've never seen before.' She thought 'I wonder who he is. Well since he's in here, I might as well ask.' She mentally banged her head against her imaginary brick wall.

'No duh. He's right in front of you, of course you can ask!' said a small voice sarcastically. (You know that annoying voice in the back of your head that you've grown to love and hate. Well mainly hate.) Kikona inwardly glared at the little voice, before returning to reality. She pulled her head out of her hands and opened her eyes. She usually did that when she was having an inner debate or in deep thought.

Kikona immediately looked to the door, but the boy wasn't there. She was surprised to find him next to the bed, his ice- blue eyes filled with concern. "Are you alright?" he asked. Kikona smiled inwardly. He had a British sort of accent. Maybe she was dreaming about England. Plus, she was half- British and had always loved going there when her parents were still alive. It was after all possible.

Legolas watched as she subconsciously stuck her head in her hands again. "Is your shoulder all right? He asked, thinking she was in pain. In truth she has forgotten all about her shoulder during all the confusion. Now it was exploding into a sharp throb. Legolas remembered his mother telling him about the girl and that she was giving the minimum dosage of pain- killer since she was asleep.

"I'll go get some pain- killing herbs from the medicine room." He said as he walked to the door. "Just wait here. I'll be back. Ok." He was about to leave when she called him back. "Wait! What's your name?!" He turned around. "Legolas Greenleaf, milady"

Kikona looked slightly confused. Why would a name like that sound so familiar.

"Legolas." She whispered, lying back down on the bed. "Maybe this isn't such a bad dream after all."

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Translations:

Pen tithen young one

Tenna' san' quel kaima Until then sleep well

So did ya like it? I hope you did. Please Review!

Till later,

Elven Angel


End file.
